Love at Night
by Miss Lily Evans Forever
Summary: She ran. She didn't know where, and she wasn't sure why, but she ran, with tears streaming down her face.


**HEY!HEY!HEY! HOW ARE YOU ALL? So this is my first fanfic for now. I had this idea long ago, but now I finally decided to write it! Please enjoy and review! ONESHOT AND VERY FLUFFY L/J!**

* * *

She ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, her scarlet hair flying everywhere. Tears rushed down her flawless face as she tried to hold them back. _No, I'm not going to cry, _she told herself,_I'm Lily Evans and I am TOUGH. I do NOT let boys upset me._ As much as she tried to convince herself that she didn't fancy a certain black-haired boy called James Potter, her heart could not agree with her stubborness.

It all started off at the beginning of their Seventh year when Lily and James were both made first, Lily was not all that happy about it. After all, James Potter has been a prat to her for six years, so why would he change?

But he did. He changed a lot, not for the worse, but for the better. His head deflated a lot and he didn't boast as much. That was when Lily noticed that every time she was with him, a small spark filled her heart, and she started to notice small details about him that she never noticed before. The way he helped a first year pick up his books when he accidentaly tripped on the stairs, or the way he smelled a refreshing scent of pine needles and blackcurrants.

At first, they were just friends (which was very surprising for all of Hogwarts, since just last year, they were mortal enemies), then they became even closer friends when Lily started to get those sparks of jealousey every time James even _hugged_ a girl.

Today, she was on her way to see James when she saw him hug her best friend Mary! BEST FRIEND! This scarred her. And she ran. She didn't know where to. How could she do this to her? Ok, she didn't really know that Lily fancied James, but still!

So she ran and ran and ran, until she found an empty classroom. _No one will find me here,_she thought. She sat down agains the wall and started bawling. She didn't know how long she was there, or how long she has cried. All she knew was that it hurt. It felt like a thousand knives were slowly cutting her heart to pieces. Only it hurt even more.

She sat and cried for hours. No one found her yet, and just for this once, she was glad to be alone. She has made up her mind that James never had more than a crush on her. She thought that he never loved her.

The sun was hidden by the dark, and instead, the moon and stars shined really brightly. Lily has always loved the night-time. She was just staring at the moon, tears still sliding silently out of her eyes.

The door burst open, but Lily failed to notice.

"Lily, where have you been? I've look-Lily? Lily! What's wrong?"James exclaimed when he saw her tears.

"N-N-Nothing."Lily stammered, but James didn't buy it.

"Lily, please, tell me what's wrong."He whispered.

"I-I can't."She was just really scared.

"Lily, you know you can tell me anything."He said as he helped her up.

"I can't tell you this."

"LILY WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT IS THE FREAKING PROBLEM?"James said, his voice rising with every word.

"YOU!"Lily screamed.

"M-m-e?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes you! The way you are loyal to your friends, and the way you would even die for them. The way you flip your stupid hair drives me mad, and your scent drives me crazy. I can't eat, sleep, work without thinking about you! I mean it's obvious that you are over me but I am head over-heels, madly, incorrigibly in love with you!"She said all in one breath.

She was scared, scared to be rejected, scared to break their bond of friendship.

James just stared at her. Never, even in his wildest dreams, had he dreamt this.

Suddenly, he just woke up from his trance. He grabbed Lily's hands and pushed her against the wall.

"I never got over you."He whispered.

Then he kissed her.

The kiss was full and passionate. James wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other went into her hair. Lily wrapped an arm around his neck, and the other went for his silky locks.

They kissed for ages, never wanting to stop, but they were still humans, and still needed oxygen to breathe.

"You know, I've been waiting forever for you to say that."He whispered into her hair.

Lily always loved the night.

* * *

**YAYYY! DONE! LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I JUST MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL FOR THIS!**


End file.
